Holiday Love
by VRTrinity
Summary: These are short oneshots for different couples at Christmas time! Best time for love, of course. If you have any suggestions, do tell, and I might add them if I'm okay with the pair. Happy Holidays!
1. Fall To Pieces RxS

Robin stood on top of Titans Tower, surveying the city as seriously as if her were Superman, listening to the world for trouble. Even if he _did_ have super-hearing, he doubted he'd hear many complaints. Christmas was only a week away, and everybody was already deep into making the merry. Everybody except him. Ever since _that day_, he hadn't ever truly been able to put his heart and soul into the holidays again. Maybe he just didn't have a heart and soul anymore. Fun seemed so far away since his parents had left him, and sometimes it didn't seem worth having knowing that they weren't there.

A slight chill cascaded through him, starting from his face. Robin crossed his eyes to find a small snowflake resting at the tip of his nose. It had started snowing again. He shuddered, tugging his cape over his shoulders, but it did nothing to prevent the bitter ice from biting into his skin.

_Damn_, he thought, _After all these years, a little cold is getting to me. Maybe Slade is right: I _am_ weak, and I'll go crawling back to him the next time I lose a fight._ He abruptly pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

Robin would never join forces with Slade, perhaps even when he had no control of his will. He would die before he became his apprentice for the second time. It was too much pain, so much hate, and far too much insanity. But who was he to call it pain and hate? Everything was so confusing, and especially since the night Robin had inhaled the chemicals from the dust in Slade's mask, he had trouble deciphering what was real and what was not.

"Robin…"

He forced himself to turn his stiff neck and saw Starfire, her large, green eyes shining with concern. It slightly ticked him off; he didn't need people worrying about him.

"What is it?" His voice was raw and sore, and he immediately regretted how it came out.

Starfire fiddled with her long, auburn hair, biting her lip and looking nervous. Her face tinged a slight pink and she smiled. "We are having the chocolate while it is hot and in a cup inside. I would be pleased to have you join us."

She looked beautiful in the snow, tiny flakes appearing as the sparkles of some goddess, but Robin failed to think much of it in his current mood. He considered her offer, most of himself wishing to go, but the other part, including his mouth, seemed frozen.

"It _is_ getting rather cold up here," she added softly, the smile faintly stretching her jaw.

Something inside Robin clicked. "I should get used to it then." Nothing would be too cold for him, he decided, and turned back to the city.

Starfire's emerald eyes flashed with hurt, and she fought back the tears swimming within, even though they had already begun to cling to her eyelashes. Like dew on a delicate flower. Her posture beginning to droop, as if her flower had begun to wilt, she slowly drifted to Robin's side. Perhaps he was thinking of Slade, punishing himself for reasons that he falsely accused of himself. Starfire knew his "obsession" with the villain, just as every other member of the team did. But she felt that she knew Robin the best.

"Robin, do not beat yourself for things that you cannot change. Why should Slade's opinion of you matter more than ours?" She wrapped her fingers around his green-gloved hand, stroking the material with her thumbs.

He didn't notice how it was as if she had read his mind because Robin realized that he had never thought of it that way before. He gazed at her soothing caress, only because he couldn't meet her eyes. He gripped her hand back tightly, a grim smile on his face.

"It just does," he whispered, so quietly that Starfire, who was less than ten inches away from him, couldn't hear him.

She opened her mouth to ask him to repeat himself, but his lips were suddenly up against hers. They had kissed before, so only mildly surprised, she pressed back until they were passionately kissing, still holding hands. Robin's other hand was in her hair, at first gently pushing her face closer. In a manner of seconds though, Robin was doing it so ardently that Starfire was worried he would accidentally bite her. But she loved him and continued to kiss back, what with Christmas so close and all, it was natural to have such feelings, no?

When at last their lips had unlatched, the two held their faces close and lingered a moment more before reluctantly pulling away, shyly smiling.

Robin tucked a strand of Starfire's hair behind her hair tenderly. "Do you still want hot chocolate?"

Her face lit up with a brilliant, genuine beam and together they walked inside; hand in hand, welcoming the warmth not only from the building, but their hearts.

Starfire never did find out what Robin had said.

If you have any couples you'd like me to write for, tell me somehow, and I might put it up if I like the idea of the pairing enough. Happy Holidays!


	2. Who Knows RxBB

"Raven, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Raven's eyes snapped open, first aware that _somebody was in her room._ She pulled the sheets up to her chest and sat up, looking around for an intruder to kick out; she couldn't stand being seen without her cape. Somebody was not only in her room that very second, but they apparently had been there all night. Sparkling ornaments of assorted colors--mostly greens and reds--dangled from anywhere a hook could go: the eyehole of a mask, a bookend, the bedposts, the curtains, and dropped onto the floor. Fake snow, cotton, and paper snowflakes with ornate, feathery-looking patterns had been scattered all over the place (Raven only just realizing that included herself), the different types of replicas badly clashing with each other. Santa dolls were stuffed in every corner, and green and red streamers drooped from the ceiling, obviously once hanging, and to complete it, a wreath of holly and mistletoe was wrapped around Raven's neck.

"Beast Boy!" She hollered, trying to rip off her "necklace".

"Merry Christmas, Raven!" The little green boy seemed to come from nowhere and grabbed her in a giant hug.

She felt her cheeks flushing, but didn't pull away. Raven hadn't hugged many times before, and this time it felt…warm, and that was something she wasn't used to. But it also felt nice, and as she observed the room again, she could feel her heart fluttering at the thought and time put into it. Then she shook it off.

"Beast Boy, first of all, _nobody_ goes into my room."

He snatched his arms off her quickly, which saddened Raven for the briefest of moments, and grinned guiltily. "Heh, heh…Well, you see-"

"And second of all…" She crossed her arms and looked down at him menacingly.

She took a deep breath and opened to her mouth to shout **GET OUT**, but she had a change of heart. Maybe that was the day that Raven realized something very important, or maybe she already had.

Beast Boy still shutting his eyes and bracing for the impact, Raven suddenly swept him into a hug of her own. His eyes popped open in surprise. "Merry Christmas."

Beast Boy's skin went from green to blue to red. He pushed out of the embrace, smiling nervously. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Beast Boy got the mischievous yet innocent twinkle in his eyes again.

"Your cape," he uttered suddenly, and left out the door for a minute.

Raven remembered that she didn't have it, having forgotten it in the emotional moment. She ran to the mirror and tried to smooth out her hair. Her purple strands could not have been stringier, and her hands furiously running through them did not help. She wondered if Beast Boy liked her hair long or short better. Maybe she'd let it go grow out if he thought she had been hot after her encounter with Slade that one, awful birthday. Or maybe he had just liked her with hardly any clothes on. She didn't know if she'd give that one a try. Raven jumped with a start as the door was slammed shut.

Beast Boy held up her cloak, only, it was…_different._ The most noticeable feature was that it was red: the bright, jovial red as luscious as holly berries. In fact, it was as red as the holly that bordered the neckline, like a halo of holly. And the edges of the fabric had what looked like white fur attached. Of course, it wouldn't be white fur, Beast Boy being what he was, but the substitute was convincing.

"Beast Boy…it's…" Raven didn't really know. Was it beautiful? Perfect? Stunning? Wonderful? Or was it something in between all of those words, not really any of them, but more. She reached out to stroke it, the velvety material caressing her hands with its lush texture.

"It's for you." Beast Boy handed the masterpiece to her. "It's yours."

She held it up, admiring it for another moment, then slowly slipped it around her shoulders, fastening it with awe. No, it wasn't hers. It was _theirs._

"I…I don't know what to say…" Raven turned to him, her face beginning to tinge as red as her new garment.

"You don't have to." He took her hand in his and led the way to the OPS room.

Through the large, glass windows, the sun was almost awake, but still lay on the horizon, just brushing the ocean. Its golden rays generated an aura, creating various hues of pink, orange, and yellow across the sky. It was not snowing, but a couple snowflakes would slowly fall, lazily dancing in the dawn until they met the ground. Raven may not have known it, but a certain green bird or bug would come and spy on her whenever she got up early in the morning and had thought from all the times she came up that she liked the sunrise. All the times he'd accidentally run into Robin had made up for the priceless, shocked but at peace on Raven's face.

Beast Boy plopped down on the sofa, trying to enjoy the sunrise for himself, but it wasn't really his thing. Now video games were something different, but today was Christmas, and he had decided it was the day for giving, friendship, understanding, and maybe something else.

Love.

Raven strode to the couch, fingering the fake fleece lining of her new cloak, and sat down next to Beast Boy. She and him shared a special gaze for a moment before she turned away, back to the sunrise, both blushing. Beast Boy looked up from the blank, black screen of the TV and out the window too, trying to find the serenity of the sky, but in vain. Raven seized her opportunity and gently took his face in her hands. She gently planted a kiss on his lips, demurely, as never having done so before. His mouth tried to cling to hers but she had already broken away. He smiled, and she managed an anxious grin, her heart now beating fast in her head, and the two words she had been searching for the whole day, and maybe her entire life escaped her lips.

"Thank you."

So they didn't do anything too intimate. I don't know if I'm good at writing intimate stuff, and I don't know if any of the other couples will do it yet. Only Red X and I will (but I'm not writing that XD). Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays Again!


	3. Freak Out SpxCh

Speedy tromped through the snow sullenly. "Why do I have to work on Christmas day?" he grumbled irritably into his communicator.

"Because _you_ forgot to get me a present," Bumblebee pointed out flatly, but she was smiling. Speedy knew she and the others back at the tower were glad they wouldn't have to crime-fight today. "Scout the whole town, check for any criminal activity and maybe we'll send you some hot chocolate."

Speedy snapped his communicator shut, muttering things to himself. "Of all the ungrateful teammates, I got stuck with _that_ bit-"

The device rang again, a familiar tune that he'd known since day one, but a song that he couldn't place the name, and he snatched it back from his belt, shouting, "What!?"

"You know we're kidding, Speedy. Just come home once you make sure everything's all right out there."

"Whatever. Just let me get back to work."

"Merry Christmas, Speedy."

He was still in a considerably bad mood on such an exultant occasion, but he murmured back, "Merry Christmas to you guys, too."

Trudging in the snow, which had grown about three feet high, Speedy removed the long, yellow bow from his back and nocked an explosive arrow. He doubted he'd need it, what with it being Christmas and all, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. Villains must've needed the holidays too, but Speedy honestly had no idea what they did on these sorts of days. It would've been the perfect time to plan an attack, since everybody was taking breaks, even the heroes. Though, in his years as being a good guy, he had never had to fight on Christmas. Or even work before, for that matter. Maybe the criminals also needed vacations. They were humans.

"The fourth sector is clear," he announced to no one in particular as he jumped up a humongous hill of snow, sliding all the way down.

Only one more area to check, and he could get back to his presents. It was true; he hadn't put a present for Bumblebee under the Christmas tree. He'd put it _in_ the Christmas tree, and must've done a very good job of hiding it. He probably didn't, and it had just been for fun, and now here he was being forced into labor on a public celebration. Speedy knew girls were trouble.

He scanned the streets one last time and made it official. No one had tried to destroy the holidays this year, because _that_ was just truly, pure _evil._ Nobody could ever be that evil, he was sure.

Pleased at the quick work he had just completed, Speedy once again retrieved his communicator. "Sector five is clear. I'm heading-"

The tool flew out of his hand as he was struck hard across the face. His cheek ached painfully and his eyesight was beginning to blur. Whatever had slapped him had been pretty brutal, but he was almost sure that he had been hit by _hair_. A shadow stepped over him, and Speedy's vision was almost all black, but he saw a wide, roguish grin before he fell into unconsciousness.

Speedy blinked, awareness slowly seeping back into his body. His face still stung from the blow from who knows how long ago, and he tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't. He blinked again, and this time his vision cleared. Were those…_red ribbons_ binding him to a cold, metal table? Speedy struggled to break free, sure that the well-trained muscles in his arms that he often flaunted were more than enough to snap some sappy Christmas wrapping strings. The bonds held tight, and Speedy wondered what the material really consisted of. Next, he tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation. Someone--or something--had obviously smacked him hard (he knew from the still burning sensation on his cheek), hard enough to knock him out. And now…they had found ropes that were stronger than steel but still favored Christmas spirit. Who would ever do this to him?

Suddenly, as if to answer his question, a figure stepped out from the darkness surrounding the table. It was a girl, with skinny, nimble legs, with a short, green kimono, two, long, swishing ponytails of midnight black hair, and a mask. A cat mask, with that awful, broad grin. It was Cheshire.

"Oh, no…" Speedy barely choked the words out; he was so petrified with fear. If he was in _this_ position, and she could do _anything_ she wanted with him, he had every right to be so.

"Happy Holidays, Speedy."

The lights turned off, and the mask that intimidating Speedy so was flung off and skidded on the floor. Though he probably wished that Cheshire had kept the mask on. As a cat would pounce on its prey, she leapt on top of Speedy and began things that made him wish he was the mouse being devoured rather than the metaphoric mouse he was being made into now.

The Titans East didn't see him until a week later, and he seemed a little more forgetful than usual. They never figured out what had happened to him on that Christmas Day.

Yeah, you can tell me I'm crazy and sick. It's a weird couple that I really don't know much about, but I heard that they were together in the old comic books, and I saw some pictures pairing the two together with gave me the inspiration. I don't care if you don't like it; just tell me what you _do_ like then.


End file.
